


When it Rains, It Pours

by TheReaperGrimm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, onesided puppyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperGrimm/pseuds/TheReaperGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba muses on his feelings for Jounouchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing sad fics D: I literally typed this once and didn't read it over, sorry if there are any typos.

**Just a drably-ish one shot. Possible two shot? Sorry for those of you who are following my other fic, Domestic.I will update sometime this week! D:**

The sky was a dull grey, with dark clouds rumbling in the distance. The rain was coming down in heaps, beating angrily against the pristine glass of the top floor at Kaiba Corp. An occasional burst of lighting brightened the otherwise dimly lit room every now and then, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Seto Kaiba the teenaged CEO sat at his grand mahogany desk and stared off into the distance.

                The weather was bleak, matching the apathetic feeling deep seated in the blue eyed boy’s heart. It was rather comical really, how the depressing weather matched his current mood, and it was oh so cliché. He couldn’t help but feel silly.

                Melancholy wasn’t very becoming of him he know, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt himself becoming more despondent with each passing day.

                How ironic was it? The man who had everything could not have the one thing he’d truly desire. No amount of money, no amount of power, and no amount of wishful thinking would ever change that. It was the first real thing he had felt in a very long time, and it clawed at his heart.

                Maybe it was a miscalculation on his part. An error in his thinking.

He stared at the sky with a bland expression.

                _‘It’s really coming down today,’_ he thought as he eyed the business proposal on his desk lazily. He supposed he liked it better this way however. He didn’t like anything to be half assed. It was all or nothing for him. It always had been.

                _All or nothing, all or nothing._

That’s the way it had to be, right? After all, that’s the way it had always been. Either his relatives took he and Mokuba in after their parents had past, or they did not. Either he had one the chess match against Gozaboru Kaiba and secured Mokuba’s future, or he failed. Either he usurped Gozaboru and snatched Kaiba Corp from his monstrous grip or he ended up being his puppet. It was black or white. Yes or no. Never grey, never maybe.

                _Either Katsuya Jounouchi had accepted his feelings or rejected him completely._

                He could feel the bitter resentment clawing up his throat. He wasn’t one to gamble. He didn’t leave things up to chance or luck. He had power, and he’d be damned if he didn’t use it to his advantage.

                He had been so certain. He’d created and ran many compatibility simulations. They had a ninety percent compatibility rate. Normally he would never aim for anything less than one hundred percent, but after extensive research on the topic, he’d come to find out that a one hundred percent compatibility was not numerically possible. A ninety percent would be as close as he’d ever get.

                They were opposites true, but the compatibility simulations had accounted for that and had listed their differences as “reconcilable.” And after another bout of extensive research, he had learned that more often than not, opposites did attract. It was scientifically proven. It was an irrefutable fact. He had been so confident.

                Somewhere along the way amongst the fighting and arguing with Jounouchi Katsuya, he had found himself growing a bit found of the second rate duelist. He had several admirable traits. He was loyal, like any dog would be. Loyalty was one of the things the blue eyed boy valued most. There were many, and would always be many seeking to betray the brunette. Loyalty was a trait that was hard to find.

                Jounouchi Katsuya was protective. He took care of the ones he loved. He would do anything for the geek squad. They were always spouting that friendship crap, which was something he would never understand, but he did feel the same primal need to protect what was his.

                The blonde’s litter sister…Shizuka was it? The blonde had fought so hard at duelist kingdom to win the prize money to pay for his sister’s medical bills. It was a well-known fact that Jounouchi Katsuya loved his sister dearly, and would do anything for her. He knew that feeling oh too well. Mokuba Kaiba was his world after all. He couldn’t help but feel comfort in knowing that despite all the differences they shared, he and the blonde were also just the slightest bit similar.

                At least in that regard.

                He supposed that Jounouchi was brave, in his own way. The feisty ex-gang member was never one to back down from a challenge. He had spunk, and despite the pathetic attempts the blonde made to beat him, Seto had to admire the effort. It was rare for anyone to ever challenge him. They mostly just liked to kiss his ass.

                Most people would gawk and shove insincere formalities his way whenever they found out who he was. Nobody could ever really see past his wealth. See past the façade he had adopted.

                Ah, but not Jounouchi Katsuya. He had never had a high opinion of Seto and he was always more than eager to let the brunette know. He would snarl and growl at Seto like the dog he was, but never once had he begged at the blue eyed boy’s feet. Oh no. Jounouchi Katsuya was much too proud to do that. He smirked at the thought.

                And in addition he had to admit that Jounouchi was quite…attractive. Once cleaned up and polished. His blonde hair reminded Seto of the sun on a nice summer day…as cheesy as that sounded. He brown eyes were filled with pure, raw emotion, unlike Seto’s own cold blue eyes. Sure Jounouchi had a horrendous guffaw of a laugh, but the brunette came to find it endearing. His accent and street slang were less than perfect, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t remedy. He was in shape, but not as strong as Seto. He was tall, but not as tall as Seto.  He had pleasing features. All in all the brunette found Jounouchi to be very aesthetically pleasing.

                A few years ago he would have laughed at the thought of ever coming to care for another human being besides Mokuba. After all, Gozaboru had taught him that compassion was weakness. Love was weakness. His adopted father had burned that knowledge into his mind, and for a while he forgot what it was like. He had almost even forgotten his love for his precious brother.

                However, after he ‘reconstructed his heart puzzle’ as the annoying dwarf Yugi had said, he found that there was indeed a crack in the ice around his heart. A small crack, but a crack no less. There was potential for growth. There was potential for warmth. There was potential for…love.

                _‘Ah, but what a fool I was,’_ Seto thought tersely, _‘An ill-conceived fool.’_

After running a sufficient amount of tests and simulations, the brunette had finally decided to present his proposal to Jounouchi. He had rehearsed a small speech, and practiced possible banter on a virtual reality simulation he had just created. He had printed the compatibility results and data and had them stacked neatly in his briefcase.

He had made a huge gamble. He put his heart on the line, his pride, and his reputation.

                _All or nothing. All or nothing._

                He had been confident. So confident when he approached Jounouchi that spring day before they graduated high school. It seemed like such a nice day. The sun was bright, and Jounouchi was standing under a large sakura tree in the park. All seemed well enough. Oh, but why hadn’t he accounted for the possibility of rain?

                _“I have found myself harboring a growing attraction for you Mutt. You have many admirable qualities that I am searching for in a potential partner. I have researched it and thought about it very thoroughly and I think it would be best if we were to date, and perhaps engage in romantic relations if the dating deems successful,” he had said with a smirk._

_“I…w-what?” Jounouchi had stammered._

                Seto couldn’t help it as his smirk grew wider. The bait had been laid. There was no possible way Jounouchi could refuse! Seto was wealthy, and powerful. Two very attractive traits in a partner. And statistically Seto Kaiba was an attractive man with very nice features. The blonde would be swept away by Seto’s humble proposal and complete disregard of his pride! Hell if the blonde didn’t fall in love with him right then and there. There was no way Jounouchi would be able to reject his genuine offer!

                _The blonde scratched the back of his neck nervously (an annoying habit) and bit his lip nervously, “I-um-well I mean, er - that is I—“_

                _“I am aware that you aren’t the most articulate person in the world Pup, and this whole proposal must have shocked you, so why don’t we just exchange phone numbers and set up a date for another day?” Kaiba asked smugly._

_You reap what you sow. Hard work and determination were always two things that would get you the things you desire. And Seto had worked very hard. He’d try to act less hostile to the whole Yugi-tachi group as well as Jounouchi himself. He had followed Jounouchi around a bit to get a feel for the things the blonde liked. He had even gotten that drunk of a father Jounouchi had a job at a Kaiba Corp factory. But such facts could be discussed at a later time. No doubt Jounouchi would be taken with Seto’s dedication._

_“I—just, I don’t know how to tell ya this Money Bags,” Jounouchi confessed as he fidgeted nervously._

_It was time to pull out all the stops. Kaiba stared down at Jounouchi and gave him his warmest smiles. Not a smirk, not a lip twitch, but a smile. Seto had practiced for weeks with Mokuba and in front of the mirror to get it perfect, “You can tell me anything you need to Jounouchi Katsuya,” Seto said, testing the blonde’s name on his lips._

_“L-look Kaiba, man, I’m really sorry,” Jounouchi said with a small sigh._

_Seto’s mind raced at the blonde’s words. Sorry? For what?_

_“What for?” the brunette asked causally, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray his anxiety. He gripped his briefcase until his knuckles turned white._

_“I’m sure ya a nice guy and all, but I really don’t feel the same way. I’ve kind of been dating Mai Valentine for a few months,” Jounouchi said in a quiet voice, “I was planning to go to America after graduation to meet up with her.”_

_Seto could clenched his free hand into a fist and dug his nails into his palms until he was sure they bled. He was furious. Seething. Enraged. This was not supposed to happen._

_“Then break up with her!” the brunette growled angrily, “I assure you I am a much more suitable candidate! I have facts to prove it! I am far more superior to her.”_

_“I’m not just gonna break up with my girlfriend to date ya, ya self-centered prick!” Jounouchi shouted, “I thought ya hated my guts? Thought I was street trash? Some loser dog?”_

_“I may have thought those things in the past,” the blue eyed boy said angrily, “But I assure you my perceptions have changed. Give me a chance to prove it. I am a man of my word. My actions always garner successful results.”_

_“Ugh, Kami Rich Boy! What do ya want me to say?” the blonde asked as he threw, “I’m sorry I really truly am! Getting rejected sucks, I know! But I’m not even into guys. This is so sudden I just—“  
                A roar of thunder broke through the sky. The brunette felt a cool drop of rain fall upon his heated cheek. _

_He could feel Gozaboru’s words echoing through his love. Love is weakness. Compassion is weakness. If you don’t dispel these hideous traits from your mind it will be your downfall Seto._

_The anger coursed through his veins. He had worked so hard! It was a fool proof plan! He had done research!_

_All or nothing. All or nothing. And this time it was nothing._

_He unclenched his fist, “I understand. I am sorry to have troubled you Mutt,” he spat full of malice, “Do not speak of this to anyone else or I will have my lawyers sue you for all you are worth, and we both know that it’s barely much._

_The blonde opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. He folded his arms angrily, “Look, as much as I wanna argue with you and tell you to just fuck off I won’t, because no matter what you say or how much you deny I know you’re hurt. I hurt you and I’m sorry. I’m flattered Money Bags, I know it took ya a lot of guts to call me out here and say all that. So maybe I’m not the one for you? Maybe we had a chance but we lost it. Maybe we’ll have a chance someday. I don’t know Kaiba, nobody does. If we don’t than there will be somebody Kaiba, somebody some says who sees you for all you’re worth. And I’m sorry again, I really, really am.”_

_A steady flow of raindrops fell from the sky as the brunette watched Jounouchi Katsuya turn and walk away. The rain beat down on his back as he watched the blonde hair, so much like sunlight, disappear._

_What a fool he was._

No amount of apologies could mend the ice he felt squeezing at his heart. He didn’t understand. Why had the blonde needed to apologize to him so profusely? Why had those warm brown eyes decided to reflect pity at him? It would have been much easier if it had cursed at him, or laughed at him.

                He didn’t need pity. He didn’t want it. It should have been black or white. Why did Jounouchi insist on making things grey?

The brunette set the papers down on his desk quietly and shut his laptop. He was beginning to feel a bit morose again. Perhaps he needed to go for a drive, or perhaps a walk to clear his mind. He stood up from his desk and stared out the window.

                _All or nothing. All or nothing._

What befitting weather. Seto Kaiba was definitely an all or nothing type of guy. He didn’t do half assed. So when he succeeded he did so with flying colors. When he won it was by miles. And when he got his heart broken it was bound to be devastating.

                He felt a wave of melancholy wash over him as he imagined a familiar mop of sunny blonde hair.

                Shaking his head softly, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He’d have to remember to bring an umbrella, because when it rained, it poured.


End file.
